


Nuestro futuro empieza hoy

by hidefan



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidefan/pseuds/hidefan
Summary: Danny siempre había pensado que había una buena razón para que Steve y él no dieran el paso de ser algo más que amigos. Pero ahora Steve se ha marchado y Danny no puede evitar preguntarse si no habrá cometido un error por no haber hecho nada durante los últimos diez años.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Nuestro futuro empieza hoy

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia empieza inmediatamente después del final de la serie, así que, lógicamente, hay spoilers de todo.

Danny había apostado consigo mismo acerca de quién sería el primero de sus amigos en venir a ver cómo estaba. ¿Lou? ¿Adam? La verdad era que, aunque se sentía terriblemente solo, también estaba lo suficientemente enfadado como para que no le apeteciera hablar con ninguno de ellos. Francamente, por muy buenas intenciones que tuvieran, lo que menos necesitaba en aquel momento era que se compadecieran de él.

Pero, por supuesto, no había ninguna posibilidad de que le dejaran en paz, su _Ohana_ no funcionaba así. Suspiró en cuanto oyó que alguien se acercaba. Era Tani.

—¿Ya se ha ido? —le preguntó en cuanto ella se acomodó a su lado en la silla vacía. Ella asintió. Se la veía compuesta; si había llorado, ya hacía rato que había recobrado el ánimo—. Pues muy bien —masculló, sin poder, ni querer, disimular la amargura que le reconcomía por dentro. A su pesar, no tuvo más remedio que admitirse a sí mismo que ilusamente una pequeña parte de él todavía esperaba que Steve cambiara de idea.

Durante un rato ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente se limitaron a observar el vaivén de las olas. Danny agradeció que ella no le preguntara cómo estaba.

—Todavía estás a tiempo de correr al aeropuerto y suplicarle que no se marche —dijo ella al fin, con una media sonrisa que indicaba que no lo estaba diciendo totalmente en broma.

—¿Me ves con pinta de poder salir corriendo? —replicó él, bufando y levantando su bastón—. ¿De qué serviría, de todas formas? Me ha dejado muy claro lo infeliz que era aquí.

Intentó ahogar el brote de desengaño que había comenzado a nacer en su pecho. Brevemente se preguntó si todas las veces que él mismo había dicho lo mucho que detestaba vivir en Hawái y lo horriblemente que echaba de menos Jersey Steve también se había sentido así de mal. Supuso que sí.

—Tal vez solo necesite un poco de tiempo —ofreció Tani. Había subido sus esbeltas piernas a la silla con la gracia de una sirena—. A veces alejarte de todo durante una buena temporada ayuda a ver las cosas en perspectiva.

Perspectiva. Era lo mismo que había dicho Steve.

—Huir, quieres decir —no pudo evitar contestar él. Sacudió la cabeza; sabía que, en unos días, cuando se le pasara el enfado, sería más comprensivo con todo el asunto, pero ahora lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que era muy injusto. Él había estado siempre a su lado, cuando Steve le había necesitado había volado hasta la otra punta del mundo si hacía falta para apoyarlo en sus momentos más difíciles, y ahora, Steve… Steve le había dejado tirado como si lo que habían pasado juntos en los últimos diez años no hubiera significado nada.

—Es una manera de verlo —dijo Tani—. Supongo que el que se marcha nunca ve las cosas de la misma forma que el que se queda atrás.

—Ya, no hace falta que lo jures. —No faltaba mucho para el atardecer, pero el sol brillaba todavía con fuerza, provocando destellos en el océano, y Danny deseó haber cogido sus gafas de sol—. ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Me insinuó que la única razón por la que se había quedado en Hawái estos últimos años era por su padre. Porque quería resolver el misterio de su familia. La _única_ razón —repitió, casi escupiendo las palabras.

—No creo que piense eso…

—Sí, bueno, aunque lo pensara, no debería haberlo dicho. Debería haberse aplicado eso de que calladito uno está más guapo. Si es eso posible, en su caso —esto último lo dijo más para sí mismo, pero hizo sonreír a su compañera de todas formas.

Danny sabía qué le iba a preguntar ella a continuación. Chin y Kono también se lo habían preguntado una vez, años atrás.

—Es posible que me esté metiendo donde no me llaman, pero… Tú y el jefe. ¿Cómo es que nunca…? Quiero decir, que hay algo entre vosotros es evidente, ¿no?

Tani arrugó la cara, como si lo hubiera expresado de la peor manera posible. Danny sonrió y le dio una palmadita en el brazo. Le contestó más o menos lo mismo que a Chin y a Kono entonces, una explicación que en su momento le había parecido que tenía sentido. Ahora… Ya no estaba tan seguro.

—Antes de que naciera mi hija, cuando yo todavía trabajaba en Jersey, empecé a tener sentimientos muy fuertes por mi compañera de entonces. —Sintió la presión en el pecho que siempre le embargaba cuando hablaba de Grace—. Tampoco pasó nada, porque yo estaba casado con Rachel y tanto Grace, mi compañera, como yo respetábamos el compromiso demasiado como para actuar sobre nuestros sentimientos, pero de todas formas el desenlace fue horrible. A ella la mataron delante de mí y yo… —Se le cerró la garganta unos segundos. Tani le puso una mano en el brazo para darle ánimos. Danny le estrechó esa mano un instante antes de continuar—. No te quiero deprimir con los detalles. El caso es que me prometí a mí mismo que no me volvería a pasar, y con el nacimiento de mi hija las cosas con Rachel parecieron mejorar así que creí que esa promesa sería facilísima de cumplir.

—¿Hasta que conociste al jefe? —preguntó Tani, levantando las cejas.

—Sí, supongo que sí. —Le vinieron a la cabeza los primeros meses de trabajar con Steve, de cómo habían tonteado el uno con el otro descarada y despreocupadamente, y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios—. Yo ya estaba divorciado para cuando empecé a trabajar con el animal, así que no había nada de malo en flirtear como lo hacíamos, pero no creo que ninguno de los dos creyera realmente que terminaría pasando algo más.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber Tani, genuinamente extrañada. Ah, la juventud, pensó Danny, qué fácil lo veía todo.

—Es que no sé si más allá de aquella promesa lejana hay un motivo en concreto; no llegamos a hablar de esto nunca, Steve y yo, porque estaba implícito que, lo miráramos por dónde lo miráramos, era una mala idea. — Levantó una mano y empezó a enumerar con los dedos—. Primero, liarte con alguien con quien trabajas, especialmente con tu jefe, como ya he dicho complica mucho las cosas. Segundo, además de eso éramos amigos íntimos y a nuestra manera nuestra dinámica ya funcionaba a la perfección. Tercero, mi historia con Rachel no estaba cerrada precisamente y eso siempre iba a terminar por afectar a mis futuras relaciones, por mucho que yo me dijera que no. Cuarto, ¿hace falta que lo diga? Nos pasamos el día discutiendo, hubiera sido insoportable, no solo para nosotros dos, sino para todo el mundo a nuestro alrededor. Mira lo que pasó con el restaurante, a la primera oportunidad nos desentendimos. No, hubiera sido un desastre de proporciones épicas, lo mires por donde lo mires. Hemos cometido un montón de estupideces estos años, tanto él como yo, pero al menos tuvimos el suficiente sentido común como para no irnos a la cama y estropearlo todo.

La cara de Tani expresaba sin ningún atisbo de duda que no estaba para nada convencida.

—¿No te parecen buenas razones? —le preguntó, algo irritado. Kono y Chin habían puesto una cara de incredulidad muy parecida, pero no insistieron más con el tema. Al fin y al cabo, era decisión suya.

—Creo que es tu manera de justificar algo de lo que tú mismo no estás convencido —declaró su compañera. Danny se la quedó mirando.

—Sí, tienes razón. Te estás metiendo donde no te llaman.

—Oh, venga, Danny…

—Las cosas no son tan simples, ¿de acuerdo? Tú misma deberías saberlo. Junior es el tío más legal del planeta, era obvio para cualquiera que os gustabais mutuamente, y aun así ¿cuánto tardaste en dar el paso con él? ¿Por qué no te lanzaste a ello mucho antes?

—Porque tenía miedo de que no funcionara y perder lo mejor que tenía en mi vida —contestó ella, avergonzada—. Pero…

—Pero ahora estáis juntos y felices y te preguntas que cómo es posible que antes dudaras de que fuera una buena idea, ¿no? —Ella asintió un poco de mala gana—. Y está bien, de verdad. A veces los beneficios compensan a los riesgos, a veces no. En nuestro caso, es diferente. O lo era, la verdad es que ya no estoy seguro de nada. Solo sé que, en algún momento, pensé que a la larga sería lo mejor; las relaciones vienen y van, pero la amistad es para siempre, y yo quería estar con Steve para siempre. ¿Acaso tiene menos valor mi relación con él por ese motivo?

Envejecer los dos juntos, tomando cervezas en el lanāi, así es como los dos habían vislumbrado su futuro. Y ahora… Ahora no tenía nada porque Steve se había ido, tal vez para siempre.

—¿Entonces no te arrepientes de nada? ¿Habrías hecho algo diferente de saber que acabaría así? —preguntó Tani.

—¿De qué sirve preguntarme algo así? —Trató de ignorar ese «acabaría»—. Las cosas son como son, no hay más vuelta de hoja.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos de nuevo, y Danny una vez más se perdió en sus recuerdos, en todos los momentos buenos que habían pasado los dos juntos, los dos con Gracie y con Charlie, con todos los queridos amigos que había hecho en aquella isla la que ahora consideraba su hogar. Respiró hondo y, esta vez, se sintió un poco menos miserable.

—¿Sabes? Steve me dijo que necesitaba marcharse porque este sitio le traía demasiados recuerdos dolorosos. Pero, con esa perspectiva que tanto él como tú decís que da la distancia… Terminará por recordar también lo bueno, ¿verdad? Porque de eso también hay, creo yo.

Tani le sonrió.

—Estoy segura —afirmó. Danny asintió.

—Yo también —dijo, creyéndoselo. Quizá si hubieran actuado sobre lo que sentían Steve no se hubiera ido, o quizá se hubiera ido mucho antes, era imposible saberlo, pero Danny tenía confianza en que su historia todavía no había llegado a su final y que, cuando Steve volviera, podrían comenzar un nuevo capítulo en sus vidas—. Ayúdame a entrar, anda —le pidió a Tani, cogiendo su bastón, y una vez dentro, al verse rodeado por sus amigos, supo que pasara lo que pasara estaría bien.

Más tarde, cuando todos se hubieron ido y Junior estaba en la cocina recogiendo los restos de la cena, Danny acarició a un Eddie al que también se le veía bajo de ánimos.

—Tendremos que cuidar el uno del otro hasta que ese idiota decida volver, ¿eh? —le dijo al oído. Eddie gimió lastimeramente y Danny lo tomó como que estaba de acuerdo—. Volverá antes de que nos demos cuenta, ya lo verás.

Sacó el móvil y miró la hora. Steve ya debía estar en el avión, fuera cual fuera su destino.

«Ya te echo de menos», le escribió, y pulsó el botón de enviar antes de cambiar de idea.

* * *

—Mira, te lo juro, pensé, al menos ahora podré darles un respiro a mis atacados nervios mientras el irresponsable de Steve está fuera, mirando el lado positivo, y todo eso. Pero no, no, ¿algo positivo? ¿En mi vida? Porque resulta que va y me dejas a otro que es igual que tú. No, qué digo, a lo mejor es porque ya no me acuerdo como eras tú al principio, pero me parece que este es todavía peor, que ya es decir. Es como trabajar contigo si te pusieras hasta las cejas de Red Bull —le soltó a Steve de carrerilla. Este escuchaba pacientemente, con su familiar sonrisa de «ay, Danny, no cambies nunca» en sus labios. Steve y él se escribían mensajes con bastante frecuencia (menos de la que le gustaría a Danny, pero para ser Steve supuso que no se podía quejar), hablaban por teléfono de tanto en tanto y una vez por semana hacían un FaceTime para verse las caras, por insistencia de Danny.

—Eso es que le pone ganas, el chaval. Por suerte estás tú para controlarlo —repuso Steve. Danny llevaba un buen rato protestando por lo complicado que era trabajar con Lincoln, que siempre actuaba sin pensar y ponía en riesgo su vida y la de sus compañeros innecesariamente a la primera de cambio.

—Si no podía controlarte a ti, ¿crees que tengo alguna opción con la nueva generación? Solo de pensar en ello ya me agota.

—Te has hecho mayor, Danno —dijo Steve riendo.

—¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? Antes me dolía la rodilla cuando cambiaba el tiempo, ahora me duelen hasta las pestañas. Pero vamos, que si me he envejecido antes de tiempo ya sabemos de quién es la culpa. En fin, cambiemos de tema antes de que me suba la tensión. ¿Por dónde andas esta semana?

Steve apartó el móvil de su cara para enseñarle sus alrededores. Estaba en un mirador y al fondo, a lo lejos, Danny creyó reconocer la forma del Vaticano.

—Oh, ¿estás en Roma? —La cara de Steve volvió a aparecer en pantalla, asintiendo—. Qué maravilla. No me importaría nada estar ahí contigo ahora mismo.

—Creo que incluso a ti te gustaría, sobre todo la comida —contestó Steve. Pasó a explicarle, en líneas generales, lo que había estado visitando desde la última vez que habían hablado, y Danny lo escuchó a medias, mientras en su cabeza visualizaba meterse en la página web de la aerolínea, sacar un billete de avión a Roma, volar hacia allí y reunirse con Steve. No iba a hacerlo, claro. Un poco a regañadientes, pero tenía que admitir que a Steve le estaba sentando bien su retiro espiritual. Incluso desde la pantalla del móvil podía ver que el rostro de su amigo ya no mostraba tantos signos de cansancio como antes de irse, lo cual era si más no tranquilizador.

Como era natural, le había costado acostumbrarse a la ausencia de Steve, teniendo en cuenta que salvo contadas excepciones se habían visto prácticamente cada día durante los últimos diez años. Sus heridas físicas habían sanado y se había reincorporado al trabajo, asumiendo el liderazgo del equipo con Lou como su mano derecha, y mantenerse ocupado le había ayudado a sobrellevar mejor el día a día. Pero era difícil, porque todo le hacía pensar en Steve, echaba de menos hasta las cosas que antes más le irritaban. No tenía a nadie con quien discutir y ni siquiera poder conducir su propio coche le reportaba ningún placer.

Pero Steve estaba mejor, se dijo a sí mismo. Y si estaba mejor, eso quería decir que ya quedaba menos para que volviera.

—Bueno, ¿y cómo está mi chico? —le preguntó Steve tras terminar de ponerle al día.

—Tirando. El pobre cada vez que oye un coche pararse en la entrada se pone a ladrar como loco esperando que seas tú. Ahora se lo ha llevado Junior a hacer un poco de ejercicio.

—Ya… ¿Y Charlie? ¿Está bien?

—Sí, como siempre. Creo que cuando vuelvas te va a sorprender lo mucho que ha crecido desde la última vez que lo viste.

—Eso es bueno —dijo Steve, como siempre sin mencionar nada acerca de su hipotética vuelta. Era un poco frustrante, pero Danny supuso que era mejor eso que no dar falsas esperanzas.

—Sí.

—Bueno…

—Voy a ir a preparar algo para la cena y así te dejo que disfrutes de tu día. Tómate un buen vino a mi salud, ¿quieres?

—Eso haré.

—Hablamos la semana que viene, pues.

—Claro. Te quiero.

—Yo más. Cuídate, ¿ok?

Steve colgó el primero. Danny se dejó caer sobre la colcha de la cama con un suspiro. Paciencia, se dijo, no le quedaba otra.

Seguir viviendo en casa de Steve le había parecido lo más lógico. Mientras estaba herido le iba bien tener ayuda, Junior y Tani estaban casi siempre con él para echarle una mano cuando le hiciera falta y en cuanto su pierna estuvo un poco mejor se trasladó del sofá a la habitación de Steve y a su cama y… Vaya, que no le apetecía irse.

No es que a nadie le importara ni sorprendiera. Al propio Steve le parecía estupendo. La única a la que no le parecía bien era Rachel, que se encargaba de expresar su desaprobación cada vez que venía a traerle a Charlie.

Su hijo estaba jugando con Eddie en el lanāi, lanzándole una pelota para que el perro la fuera a buscar y chapoteando los dos en el agua. Se lo pasaban de miedo cada vez que estaban juntos. Rachel y él los observaban mientras ella se tomaba un té y él un café.

—¿No crees que ya vendría siendo hora de que volvieras a tu casa? —Al principio Rachel se lo insinuaba con tacto, ahora ya se lo dejaba caer sin tapujos viendo que Danny seguía sin intención de irse.

—No tengo ninguna prisa —contestó él, devolviendo con una sonrisa el saludo que le estaba dirigiendo Charlie desde la orilla, mientras Eddie le daba golpecitos con el morro exigiendo la atención completa de su joven amigo.

—En tu casa tu hijo tiene su propia habitación, no como aquí —insistió Rachel, no sin razón. No era lo ideal, pese a que a Charlie no le importaba compartir la cama de Steve que era lo suficientemente grande para los dos, pero entendía que a Rachel no le encantara la idea.

—Aquí se lo pasa mejor, míralos, ¿no te parecen adorables?

Rachel lanzó un suspiro, dejó la taza de té encima de una de las sillas y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Daniel…

—No empieces, Rachel.

—Sé que no lo quieres oír, pero…

—Ya lo sé, ¿vale? —la cortó, alzando tanto la voz que tanto Charlie como Eddie levantaron la cabeza para mirarlo alarmados. Danny y Rachel les hicieron un gesto con la mano para mostrarles que no pasaba nada, y pronto volvieron con lo suyo. Trató de moderar el volumen para no volver a asustarlos—. ¿Crees que no soy consciente de lo patético que soy, durmiendo en su cama, esperando a que vuelva para…? Ni siquiera estoy seguro de para qué. Solo sé que estoy intentando sobrellevar esto lo mejor que puedo y eso significa que ahora mismo necesito estar aquí, lo siento si no lo entiendes.

Rachel negó con la cabeza suavemente y le acarició un brazo con cariño.

—No eres patético. Y lo entiendo. Te lo creas o no, siempre lo he entendido. Entiéndeme tu a mí: solo quiero que seas feliz, y puedo ver que esto te está haciendo daño. Me preocupo por ti.

Danny se ablandó. Siempre terminaba por ablandarse con ella.

—Te lo agradezco, de veras, pero no voy a estar mejor en mi casa. Al menos aquí… —Al menos allí podía sentir la presencia de Steve. Durmiendo en su cama, cuidando de su perro, trabajando en su despacho. Era como si una parte de Steve jamás se hubiera ido. Sí, era patético, y horrible, sabía que lo iba a echar de menos, pero no se imaginaba que le resultaría tan difícil. Rachel no esperó que terminara. Le abrazó y le acarició la espalda con ternura, con ese amor que siempre existiría entre ellos pese a todas sus peleas y rupturas.

En cuanto se separaron, Danny le cogió la mano izquierda.

—De todas formas, ya no soy yo por el que tienes que preocuparte, ¿no? —le dijo, alzando la mano de ella en la que lucía un vistoso anillo de compromiso.

Ella sonrió con resignación.

—No sabía cómo decírtelo, así que me figuré que lo más fácil sería dejar que el anillo hablara por sí mismo.

—Está bien, Rachel. Yo también quiero que tú seas feliz —repuso Danny con honestidad. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que Rachel encontrara a otra persona—. Pero no vas a mudarte otra vez y pelearte conmigo por la custodia del enano, ¿no?

—No, tranquilo. —Rachel le puso las manos en la cara, observó su rostro durante unos segundos como si quisiera memorizarlo por última vez—. Me quedaré en Hawái, para que cuando te canses de esperar sepas dónde encontrarme.

La insinuación estaba clara, pero podía ver que Rachel lo había dicho sin creérselo. Ambos sabían que su última separación había sido la definitiva y habían hecho las paces con ello. Al margen de lo que fuera que tenía con Steve, ya se habían hecho demasiado daño el uno al otro.

—Creo que ya hemos desafiado demasiadas veces la definición de la locura —contestó él, rodeando su cintura con el brazo, estrechándola contra su costado y besándole la sien. Tenía gracia, pensó. Una de las razones que había esgrimido por las que no era buena idea estar con Steve era que su historia inacabada con Rachel habría terminado por interponerse entre ellos, mientras que todos sus intentos de reconciliación con ella habían fracasado en parte porque Danny siempre había antepuesto a Steve por encima de todo. En el fondo siempre había sabido que llegaría el día en el que tendría que escoger de una vez por todas, aunque lo más probable era que ya lo hubiera hecho hacía mucho tiempo.

Estaba nervioso la siguiente vez que habló con Steve. Le contó la noticia de la futura boda de Rachel y su amigo se mostró sorprendido y preocupado por él, preguntándole al instante si estaba bien y si pensaba intentar convencer a Rachel antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Danny le aseguró que estaba perfectamente y que le parecía fantástico que Rachel hubiera encontrado a alguien.

—Sé que lo he dicho muchas veces y que por eso no resulto muy creíble, pero créeme, esta vez hemos pasado página de verdad, tanto ella como yo.

Lo dijo con seguridad, para que a Steve no le cupiera ninguna duda. Por si estaba valorando el volver un día de estos… Que lo tuviera en cuenta.

* * *

Steve no le había hablado de Catherine en ningún momento. Sabía que estaban juntos porque Lincoln lo había mencionado: cómo había contactado con ella para que les ayudara con el mensaje cifrado y más tarde la había llevado al aeropuerto, donde se había reunido por sorpresa con Steve. La parejita feliz, galopando hacia el atardecer en un final propio de una película del canal Hallmark.

Lincoln, que también se encargó de insistir en la buena obra que había hecho reuniendo a los tortolitos después de que Steve se refiriera a ella como su gran amor perdido, fue el único en no mirarlo con lástima después de explicárselo al grupo. Era lo que tenía llevar cinco minutos en el equipo, claro.

Danny estaba un poco sorprendido (y otras cosas, vaya) de que Steve hubiera querido volver con ella después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. Que por un lado vale, todos sus intentos de salir con otras mujeres habían sido un fracaso, pero por el otro las pocas veces que habían hablado del tema Steve parecía haber asumido que lo suyo nunca iba a funcionar porque a la hora de la verdad tenían prioridades muy distintas. Además, si lo que Steve necesitaba era alejarse de todo, distanciarse de sus malos recuerdos y de todo el dolor que había padecido en los últimos años… ¿No era contraproducente juntarse con la causante de parte de ese dolor? El hecho de que no la mentara, además, indicaba que el propio Steve era consciente de lo ilógico del asunto.

Las primeras veces que hablaron desde su marcha Danny tuvo que contenerse para no decirle nada cada vez que a Steve se le escapaba hablar en plural, porque supuso que él tampoco era el más indicado para echarle en cara su insistencia en caer en errores pasados. Y luego Steve ya pasó a hablar únicamente en singular por lo que todo parecía indicar que únicamente habían estado juntos unas semanas antes de que Catherine tuviera que volver a su trabajo así que Danny decidió olvidarse de ello hasta que Steve volviera y pudieran hablar del tema con más calma.

Solo que Steve seguía sin volver. Steve seguía sin volver y Danny estaba cada vez más desquiciado.

Habían pasado MESES. Tal vez no fuera tanto tiempo, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, lo que fuera que Steve estaba buscando no lo iba a encontrar en dos días, pero para Danny cada día que pasaba y Steve seguía ausente se sentía como una nueva traición, fresca, en carne viva, dolorosa.

Y todos los días se mordía la lengua, ponía su mejor cara, se mostraba todo lo comprensivo que podía porque quería pensar que para Steve también estaba siendo difícil. No se atrevía a decirle que Charlie le había preguntado en numerosas ocasiones que cuándo iba a volver su tío Steve y que cada vez que lo hacía se le rompía el corazón por no poder darle una respuesta. Menos aún se atrevía a decirle que hacía un tiempo que Charlie había dejado de preguntárselo y eso le rompía el corazón todavía más.

Había muchas cosas que quería decirle y que al final se había callado porque no parecía apropiado hacerlo a través de la pantalla de su teléfono.

Danny jamás se hubiera imaginado que era posible echar tanto de menos a otra persona, hasta el punto de que pensó que cualquier día iba a perder la cabeza completamente.

Al final, explotó.

Fue en Acción de Gracias, que un año más había reunido a todos sus amigos en la Residencia McGarrett.

Con la inestimable ayuda de Junior, que era un anfitrión impecable y un magnífico cocinero, Danny se había esmerado en que el día fuera perfecto. A fin de cuentas, todos tenían muchas ganas de reunirse y dar gracias de estar vivos y poder pasar la jornada en tan grata compañía, que no era poco precisamente.

Y si había un día que podía parecerle idóneo a Steve para volver a casa, aunque fuera temporalmente, estaba claro que era ese.

Steve había estado presente, desde luego que sí… Pero únicamente en espíritu, porque no volvió y todos lamentaron su ausencia, comentando que no era lo mismo sin él.

Danny aguantó el tipo todo lo que pudo, hasta el postre, cuando los comensales comenzaron a servirse porciones de la deliciosa tarta de calabaza que había traído el hermano de Lou. Fue el propio Lou el que se lo llevó aparte para conversar fuera del alcance de oídos curiosos.

—Esta mañana me llamó McGarrett —le dijo, sin más preámbulos—. Mencionó que tiene la impresión de que estás enfadado con él.

Danny reprimió las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

—¿Oh? ¿Y qué le dio esa impresión? ¿Que le llamara ingrato de mierda o que le dijera que se metiera su «Feliz Día de Acción de Gracias, Danno» por donde le cupiera?

Lou alzó las cejas, más divertido que sorprendido. Después de tantos años trabajando con ellos, ya estaba más que curado de espantos.

—Me alegra ver que es verdad eso de que la distancia ablanda el corazón —bromeó su compañero, al tiempo que saboreaba un pedazo del apetitoso postre.

Danny se sentía culpable después de haberle gritado y colgado a Steve de mala manera aquella mañana, de hecho, era lo único en lo que había estado pensando durante todo el día, mientras esperaba a que su orgullo y su pena se diluyeran un poco.

—Luego lo llamaré para disculparme —le aseguró a su amigo, aunque este tampoco parecía creer que fuera nada anormal para ellos dos—. Es solo que tenía la fe de que hoy estaría aquí, que querría pasar este día rodeado de seres queridos, en vez de… solo.

Eso es lo que no le entraba en la cabeza, que estar solo le pareciera mejor que estar con todos ellos, con Danny, en un día que es para estar con tu familia.

Danny había llamado a Mary para invitarla a venir y así de paso averiguar si por casualidad Steve tenía la intención de pasar el día con ella y su sobrina, que es algo que hubiera podido entender. Mary declinó la invitación amablemente porque ya se había comprometido con su nuevo novio y la familia de este, y no, Steve tampoco iría a verlas a ellas ese día en particular.

Lou se terminó la porción de tarta, masticando parsimoniosamente mientras observaba a Danny reflexivamente. Se limpió la boca con una servilleta y dejó el plato vacío sobre el mueble que tenía más a mano.

—Solo por curiosidad —habló al fin—. ¿Le has dicho a McGarrett que quieres que vuelva?

Danny se lo quedó mirando. ¿Acaso no era obvio?

—Lo sabe perfectamente. Continuamente le estoy diciendo lo mucho que todo el mundo lo echa de menos y las ganas que tenemos de tenerle de vuelta.

Era evidente que esa no era la respuesta que estaba esperando Lou, a tenor de lo que le formuló a continuación:

—Te lo preguntaré de otra manera. ¿Le has dicho a McGarrett _por qué_ quieres que vuelva?

Danny no supo que contestar a eso. No, por supuesto que no le había dicho a Steve que cada minuto de cada día desde que se había ido se arrepentía de no haber hecho las cosas de otra manera; que cuando le decía «te quiero» era mucho más que «te quiero como mi mejor amigo». Que el único futuro que concebía era ellos dos juntos, a todos los niveles posibles. Que tenía la esperanza de que Steve sentía y quería lo mismo, que siempre había sentido y querido lo mismo.

Odiaba, odiaba haberse convertido en el cliché andante del “nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo has perdido”.

—¿Qué pasa si se lo digo y eso tampoco le hace querer volver? —fue lo que le preguntó a Lou, porque eso es lo que más le martirizaba. Su compañero lo consideró brevemente.

—¿Quieres que te sea sincero? Creo que McGarrett debería saber lo que tú estás poniendo sobre la mesa. Si por el motivo que sea no está interesado entonces ha llegado el momento de que los dos paséis página, pero me concederás que si no le dices nada McGarrett no va a adivinarlo solito.

No, estaba claro que no. ¿Por qué iba a pensar Steve que las cosas podían ser diferentes a su vuelta si en diez años ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a tomar la iniciativa? Lou le dio unas palmadas amistosas en el hombro y lo dejó para que cavilara sobre ello. Su amigo tenía razón, ¿no? Danny tenía que decirle lo que sentía antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

Confesarle a Steve que estaba enamorado de él, que lo había estado prácticamente desde el principio. ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Soltárselo sin más y esperar su reacción? ¿Decírselo por teléfono? ¿Cómo podía dar un paso así por teléfono o por FaceTime? No podía decírselo hasta que no volviera, pero no iba a volver si no se lo decía.

Condenado Steve y su manía de complicarlo todo.

Cuantas más vueltas le daba al asunto, menos claro lo veía. Si Steve sentía lo mismo, ¿por qué se había largado sin más? ¿Acaso no había estado Danny a punto de morir? Si esa no era razón suficiente para que Steve cambiara de idea sobre lo de alejarse de él y de todo lo demás, ¿qué iba a cambiar que Danny le dijera que se arrepentía de no haberlo intentado antes?

No, si alguna vez Steve había albergado por Danny sentimientos que iban más allá de la amistad, hacía tiempo que esos sentimientos se habían enfriado.

Así que al final Danny tomó una decisión: si Steve volvía, entonces hablaría con él y se lo plantearía. Lo que no quería era que Steve se sintiera obligado a volver por pena o compasión en vez de que porque realmente lo quisiera.

En esas cábalas estaba cuando se dio cuenta de que, con la tontería, ya se habían plantado en Navidades. Ese año las celebraba en Jersey, con su familia. Tenía al peque y a Gracie, así que no podía pedir más.

Era Nochebuena, y toda la familia se había reunido en casa de los padres de Danny. Él adoraba todo ese jaleo: los niños chillando de alegría, contando las horas para poder abrir la montaña de regalos que descansaba bajo el árbol que ellos mismos habían ayudado a decorar; sus hermanas hablando animadamente, poniéndole al día de todo lo acontecido desde la última vez que se habían visto; su madre asegurándose que todo el mundo estaba a gusto y que a nadie le faltaba de nada. Y fuera, frío y nieve, como tenía que ser; no había nada como celebrar las fiestas en casa.

Después de cenar, pero, Danny necesitó un momento de respiro y fue a sentarse en uno de los peldaños de la escalera que daba al piso de arriba, fuera de la vista de los demás. Consultó su teléfono y sonrió al ver los mensajes de sus amigos deseándole una feliz Navidad. También tenía un mensaje de Rachel, lo cual le provocó una cierta melancolía. Recordaba que, en su último intento de arreglar las cosas con ella, habían hablado una vez más de volver a Jersey, ahora que Grace ya estaba en la universidad, para que Charlie pudiera crecer junto a sus primos y el resto de su familia. Danny lo había valorado muy seriamente, al fin y al cabo, una parte de él siempre iba a añorar su vida de antes, la vida que no implicaba arena en todas partes, calor los 365 días del año o esa abominación que era la pizza con piña.

A la hora de la verdad, por supuesto, sabía que jamás iba a ser capaz de dejar a Steve.

Ojalá a Steve le hubiera resultado igual de difícil.

Grace se había sentado a su lado. Danny tuvo que parpadear un par de veces hasta asegurarse de que sí, no le fallaba la vista, su niñita ya se había transformado en toda una mujer independiente cuyo padre hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser el centro de su universo.

—¿Y esa cara tan larga, Danno? —le preguntó ella, observándole divertida. Danny sacudió la cabeza; no quería ni pensar en que Grace ya le viera como poco más que un viejo cascarrabias.

—Solo pensaba en que era ayer cuando todavía eras una niña a la que le encantaban los conejos de peluche. Quién te ha dado permiso para crecer tanto, ¿eh? Porque está claro que no he sido yo.

Grace rio y aceptó el abrazo de su padre.

—Siempre vas a ser mi niña, que lo sepas —sentenció. Pudo ver que ella reprimió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco, pero le dio igual. Ya lo entendería cuando tuviera sus propios hijos, si es que decidía tenerlos.

—No lo dudo —dijo ella con una sonrisa suave en los labios—. ¿Seguro que no te pasa nada más, Danno? Porque yo creo que sí.

—Estoy perfectamente —replicó él, porque no tenía ganas de ponerse a hablar de sus miserias precisamente con su hija.

—¿Sí? Así a bote pronto, si tuviera que adivinar… ¿No será que echas de menos a cierta persona? —insistió ella, levantando las cejas. Igual de tozuda y metomentodo que su madre.

—Te tengo a ti y a Charlie. ¿Qué más necesito?

—¿Cómo se llamaba aquel NAVY Seal tan alto y musculoso del que antes hablabas sin parar? ¿Stuart? No, Stuart no. ¿Spencer? Tampoco… —lo dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos, como si lo tuviera en la punta de la lengua y no le terminara de salir.

Danny le estrujó las mejillas para hacerla callar.

—Sigue así y de verdad que te voy a tratar como una niña pequeña el resto de las vacaciones.

Grace le sacó la lengua y después se inclinó para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Seguro que te animas cuando veas qué regalo de Navidad te he preparado.

—Miedo me das —dijo Dany, después de que su hija le guiñara un ojo. Y, justo en ese momento, como si lo hubiera cronometrado, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Oyó pasitos apresurados y la voz de Charlie farfullando «yoabroyoabroyoabro» a trompicones, y eso más la sonrisa satisfecha de Grace hizo que su corazón comenzara a bombear con fuerza. No podía ser posible, ¿no? ¿O sí? No tuvo que esperar mucho para que sus dudas fueran despejadas, puesto que, aunque desde su posición no veía la puerta, sí que oyó perfectamente cómo se abría y el chillido entusiasmado de su hijo.

—¡Tío Steve!

Sin dejar de sonreír Grace le hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza y Danny se puso en pie, sintiéndose como un completo idiota cuando se dio cuenta de que le temblaban las rodillas. Con paso inseguro se encaminó hacia la entrada y cuando vio a Steve en el umbral, con restos de nieve en el pelo y en la chaqueta, con Charlie en brazos… Algo se movió de sitio en su pecho.

—Danny —dijo Steve, sin más, en cuanto advirtió su presencia.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió contestar, mientras todo lo demás que quería, no, que necesitaba decirle formaba una maraña en su cerebro.

—Me dijiste que tenía que venir a Jersey, y me pareció un buen momento —respondió Steve.

Como quién no quiere la cosa, el tío.

Todavía no del todo convencido de que no fuera un espejismo, se acercó a él y trasladó a Charlie a sus propios brazos.

—Cariño, ve a decirle a tu abuela que te prepare un vaso de leche con galletas y después te lavas los dientes y te pones el pijama, ¿vale? —Previsiblemente Charlie empezó a protestar—. Danno y tío Steve necesitan mantener una conversación de mayores. Antes de irte a dormir Steve irá a darte las buenas noches, ¿entendido?

Charlie buscó a Steve con la mirada en busca de confirmación y en cuanto la obtuvo permitió que Danny lo dejara en el suelo para que fuera a hacer lo que le habían pedido.

Durante un momento Steve y Danny se quedaron en silencio, midiéndose el uno al otro, hasta que Danny no pudo soportarlo más. Cerró la puerta de entrada, cogió a Steve de la mano y tiró de él hasta que este le siguió obedientemente. Se detuvieron un instante en el salón, para hacer saber a su familia quién era el invitado que se había presentado a esas horas tan intempestivas.

—Familia, este es Steve McGarrett. Steve, ya conoces a mis padres y a Bridget, el resto te los presento más tarde. Si nos disculpáis.

Y dejándolos a todos con la boca abierta, Danny enfiló las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba, todavía arrastrando a Steve de la mano que solo tuvo tiempo de saludar atropelladamente a Grace cuando pasaron por su lado.

Finalmente llegó a su destino. Metió a Steve dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ellos. Steve miró a su alrededor con asombro.

—¡No me digas que esta es tu antigua habitación de adolescente! ¿A cuántas chicas te habrás…?

Danny no le dejó terminar. Sin decir una palabra, y desde luego sin pensar, agarró las solapas de la chaqueta de Steve y tiró de él hasta que sus bocas chocaron la una con la otra. Steve soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, ahogada por los insistentes labios de Danny, pero se recuperó al instante y comenzó a corresponderle. Encontraron el ritmo perfecto enseguida, como si se conocieran al milímetro la boca del otro en vez de estar besándose por primera vez.

Danny no sabría decir cuánto duró aquel beso, si minutos u horas, solo sabía que no quería que se terminara, no quería romper ese milagro navideño que había hecho posible que la boca de Steve estuviera pegada a la suya, que la saliva de Steve se estuviera mezclando con la suya, que su lengua se moviera con la misma desesperación que sentía Danny correr por las venas, temeroso de abrir los ojos y comprobar que, por alguna broma cruel de su mente, se lo estaba imaginando todo.

Pasó un brazo por detrás del cuello de Steve, se puso de puntillas y se lo entregó todo, todo lo que tenía y más, profundizando el beso aún más si es que eso era posible; se hubiera fundido con él, formando una sola entidad, asegurándose así de que no volverían a separarse, si hubiera podido.

Le dolía la boca cuando al fin se separaron, la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Steve estaba sonriendo.

—Un poco osado por tu parte dar por sentado que es por esto por lo que he vuelto, ¿no? —le dijo, y Danny le pegó un empujón, se alejó unos pasos, le dio la espalda, se cubrió la cara con las manos.

No tenía ni idea de qué sentía porque sentía demasiadas cosas a la vez. Estaba enfadado, y aliviado, e irritado, y tenía miedo de lo que iba a pasar a continuación y también flotaba, sí, por encima de todo sentía como si le fuera a explotar el corazón en mil pedazos.

—Te odio. Eres lo peor —murmuró contra sus manos. Steve le cogió con suavidad por los hombros y le besó en la coronilla.

—Yo también te he echado de menos —le dijo, acariciándole el lóbulo de la oreja con el pulgar.

Danny se dio la vuelta y le clavó un dedo en el pecho.

—Todo este tiempo. No tienes no idea de lo que ha sido…

—La tengo. Créeme, la tengo —le interrumpió Steve. La furia burbujeó dentro del estómago de Danny.

—¡Pero te fuiste! ¡Te necesitaba y me abandonaste! —chilló.

Steve desvió la mirada. Se le veía tan arrepentido que Danny deseó abrazarlo, perdonarlo, porque, ¿acaso no había sufrido Steve ya suficiente? Su madre, su padre, su hermana, Freddie, Chin, Kono, Joe, Cath; si alguien sabía lo que era el abandono ese era Steve. De alguna manera, todo aquel a quien quería terminaba por marcharse.

Todos, menos Danny. El ya familiar sabor de la traición le subió por la garganta.

—Lo siento de veras, ya sabes que necesitaba alejarme un tiempo y…

—Ya me conozco esa cantinela —le increpó Danny. Steve le miró entonces, con otra expresión, como si hubiera tomado algún tipo de decisión que llevara tiempo meditando.

—Tienes razón. Supongo que no fui totalmente sincero contigo —comenzó. Era obvio que fuera lo que fuera lo que iba a decir, no le estaba resultando fácil—. Los motivos que te di para justificar mi marcha eran ciertos, necesitaba tiempo y distancia para recuperarme de todo lo que ha pasado recientemente, solo que… —Se humedeció el labio inferior antes de continuar—. Lo cierto es que la principal razón de querer irme es que estar cerca de ti me hacía demasiado daño.

Danny dio un paso hacia atrás al oír eso. Si Steve le hubiera abofeteado le hubiera sobresaltado menos. Steve le mostró las palmas de las manos, pidiéndole que le dejara explicarse.

—No es por nada que hayas hecho tú, yo… Pensaba que ya había aceptado que jamás iba a pasar nada entre nosotros, que tu amistad era más que suficiente. Y sí, supongo que lo era, ¿cómo no iba a serlo? Pero entonces murió Joe, y después lo de mi madre y no sé, empecé a sentirme tan solo, Danny, no te lo puedes ni imaginar. Llegó un punto en el que cada vez que te miraba era como, está ahí, todo lo que quiero, lo que necesito, y el deseo de tener algo más, de tenerte a ti, era tan intenso, dios. Entonces me di cuenta de que me había estado engañando a mí mismo, que tragarme lo que sentía por ti durante tantos años me estaba matando y yo, yo… Intenta ponerte en mi lugar, ¿quieres? Salí con todas esas mujeres con la esperanza de que si dejaba de sentirme tan solo las cosas volverían a ser como antes, lo cual no pasó, obviamente, y tú no parecías tener intención de volverte a tu casa y cada vez era más insoportable, tanto que empecé a tener miedo de que si la cosa continuaba así acabaría por tenerte rencor por no querer estar conmigo. Y la idea me trastornó tanto que al final pensé que la única forma de arreglarlo sería alejándome una temporada.

Danny mentiría si dijera que no estaba alucinando. ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada? Era evidente que Steve no estaba bien, por eso Danny prácticamente se había mudado con él, pero no tenía ni idea de que Steve se sintiera así.

Se puso las manos en la boca, dio un par de vueltas a la habitación y al final se sentó en el borde de la cama. Steve no dejó de seguirlo con la mirada.

—Podrías… haber hablado conmigo —dijo al fin, torciendo el gesto al ver que le había salido un hilo de voz.

Steve se encogió de hombros.

—Tú sabes mejor que nadie que no se me da precisamente bien hablar de sentimientos y esas cosas. Y tampoco tenía ganas de que me mandaras a la porra si te salía con algo así.

—Ya, no sé, mejor eso que no pirarte sin más después de que casi me maten.

—¡Ya te he dicho que lo siento! Y no es como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, me he mantenido en contacto todo este tiempo.

—No, si encima tendré que darte las gracias por hacer lo mínimo.

Steve se mordió el labio, todavía ligeramente hinchado por la intensidad del beso. Solo a ellos podía ocurrírseles tener una bronca monumental después de un primer beso tan espectacular. Y lo peor de todo es que Danny casi se sentía más eufórico con la discusión que con el morreo.

—¿Sabes qué? —dijo Steve—. Que sí. Que me lo merezco. Que tú eres el único que siempre ha estado a mi lado y te lo pago dejándote tirado. Y que soy gilipollas por siquiera pensar que a lo mejor si me iba te darías cuenta de que tú también querías algo más y…

—¿Perdón? —le interrumpió Danny una vez más—. ¿Esa es tu excusa? ¿Me lo dices en serio?

—Me dolió un poco que no insistieras más para que me quedara…

—¡Encima!

—Así que pensé que a lo mejor si me echabas de menos pues…

—Te lo juro por dios, Steven, como sigas hablando…

—Y después de cómo me chillaste por no volver en Acción de Gracias pensé que la había cagado, pero bien, hasta que…

Silencio. A Danny se le estaba haciendo muy difícil acordarse de respirar.

—¿Hasta qué, Steve?

—Hasta que una mañana me desperté y me pregunté qué diablos estaba haciendo, con esa soledad de la que estaba intentando escapar oprimiéndome el pecho como una garra que apenas me dejaba coger aire, y me di cuenta de que si estar a tu lado dolía, estar lejos era infinitamente peor.

Danny negó con la cabeza, tan abrumado que sentía como si las cuatro paredes que les rodeaban se les fueran a echar encima en cualquier momento.

—¿Y te hicieron falta meses para darte cuenta de ello?

Steve sonrió a eso.

—Bueno, no sé si tú eres el más indicado para recriminarme lo de tomarme mi tiempo. El caso es que justo en el momento en el que vi claro que tenía que volver me llamó Grace para decirme que lo estabas pasando francamente mal…

—Exageraciones —musitó Danny, quien iba a tener que hablar muy seriamente con su hija por meterse donde no la llamaban.

—Y acordamos que vendría a Jersey y que me sentaría a hablar contigo para… Bueno, creo que ya ha quedado claro, ¿no? Para decirte que te quiero y que me gustaría que intentáramos ser algo más. —Danny abrió la boca para contestar que obviamente él quería lo mismo pero que todavía deberían de hablar algunas cosas más, pero Steve le dejó mudo cuando se arrodilló frente a él, le cogió de las manos, y le soltó: —Casémonos.

Danny se lo quedó mirando y acto seguido, sin poder evitarlo, se echó a reír. Steve le puso cara de ofendido.

—¡No te lo estoy diciendo de broma! —protestó, y eso hizo reír a Danny todavía más. Steve hizo el amago de incorporarse, resoplando, y Danny le detuvo poniendo las manos en sus hombros y clavándolo en el sitio.

—Perdón por reírme, pero es que no me negarás que la situación es surrealista. Apareces aquí de repente en toda tu gloria, nos morreamos, nos abroncamos, y ¿me pides que me case contigo? Solo tú, en serio, solo tú eres capaz de salir con algo así.

—¿Entonces…? —Steve levantó las cejas con aire esperanzado.

—¿De verdad esperas que te dé una respuesta ahora?

Steve puso sus grandes manos en los muslos de Danny, haciéndole estremecer con el contacto.

—No he tenido nada tan claro en toda mi vida. Danno, tú también lo sientes, ¿no? Lo que hay entre nosotros, lo que siempre ha habido entre nosotros. No te estoy pidiendo que nos vayamos ahora a Las Vegas, te estoy ofreciendo un compromiso total y absoluto, la promesa de que, si hacemos esto, lo hacemos dándolo todo, sin miedo, sin reservas. ¿No te parece que ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo?

Danny dejó escapar el aire lentamente. Entrelazó sus dedos por detrás del cuello de Steve y pegó la frente a la suya.

—Desde luego, eres de lo que no hay. Esto quiere decir que volverás a Hawái, entiendo.

—Claro —le respondió Steve con seguridad—. Como te he dicho, mi sitio está a tu lado.

—¿Volverás al 5.0? ¿Estás preparado para ello?

—Esa es la idea, sí. Estoy más que listo para volver al trabajo, pero ya he aprendido la lección así que dejaremos que a partir de ahora sean los jóvenes los que se encarguen del grueso de la acción.

Danny se echó para atrás para escudriñar su cara y asegurarse que lo decía en serio. ¿Su Steve, tomando decisiones sensatas? ¿Se lo habían cambiado mientras había estado fuera?

Steve le sonrió, adivinando lo que estaba pensando.

—He tenido tiempo para reflexionar las cosas. Lo del compromiso total y absoluto no te lo he dicho a la ligera.

—Estoy sorprendido, no te lo voy a negar. Una última cosa. ¿Si te pido que vayas a terapia porque creo que necesitas hablar con alguien profesional, lo harás?

Una vez más Steve asintió, sin vacilar.

—Lo que haga falta, Danno.

—¿Me dejarás conducir mi coche, pues?

—Ahí ya te estás pasando.

Danny le abrazó, riendo presa de una alegría que se extendió por cada rincón de su cuerpo. No se lo habían cambiado, no.

—No me puedo creer que te vaya a decir esto, pero… Sí, Steve. Sí a todo, a lo del compromiso, a lo de casarnos. A propósito, ¿dónde está mi anillo? —le preguntó a su cuello, todavía bronceado y oliendo a hogar.

—¿Anillo? —repitió Steve. Danny se soltó, miró a su rostro que ahora empezaba a lucir los primeros signos del apuro.

—Me acabas de pedir que me case contigo. ¿No se supone que tendrías que ponerme un anillo en el dedo para hacerlo oficial?

—No he traído ninguno conmigo.

—¿Cómo que no has traído ninguno? ¿Qué clase de pedida es esta, entonces?

—¡No me había preparado nada! ¡Ha sido un gesto espontáneo y romántico, surgido de la emoción del momento!

—¿Romántico? Por favor, Steve, esa palabra no existe en tu vocabulario.

—Bueno, pues perdona por no estar a la altura. No es culpa mía que jamás estés contento con nada.

—Steven.

—¿Sí, Daniel?

—No es que no esté disfrutando con esto, pero eres consciente de que ahora tenemos una forma fabulosa de callarnos la boca el uno al otro, ¿no?

A Steve se le descolgó la mandíbula como si acabara de caer en la cuenta de algo tan evidente y su expresión de sorpresa se transformó al momento siguiente en una sonrisa que básicamente iluminó la habitación entera.

El segundo beso fue todavía mejor que el primero.

* * *

Era pasada medianoche, y tras el jaleo provocado por la repentina llegada de Steve y todas las explicaciones que habían tenido que dar una vez salieron de la habitación (se habían ahorrado lo del compromiso, pero no que estaban juntos; Steve había recibido una cálida bienvenida por parte de todos y Grace, que no cabía en sí de gozo, se había ganado la gratitud eterna de los dos), la casa se había sumido en un agradable silencio solo roto por el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea del salón y las respiraciones acompasadas de Steve y de Danny, quienes se habían acomodado en el sofá frente a la calidez del hogar.

Ya era oficialmente Navidad, y si aquella misma mañana le hubieran dicho a Danny que la celebraría entre los brazos de Steve, está claro que no se lo habría creído. Aquella mañana no había besado nunca a Steve; en aquel preciso instante, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos besos habían compartido.

—Me lo he pensado mejor —dijo Steve, su voz un murmullo grave que se deslizó como la seda por el cuerpo de Danny, haciéndole cosquillas—. No voy a volver al trabajo, sino que me quedaré todo el día en la cama besándote para compensar el tiempo perdido.

—Mmm. Me parece bien. Solo saldremos para sacar a pasear a Eddie.

—Junior puede sacar a pasear a Eddie.

Volvió a sentir los labios de Steve sobre los suyos, un beso tranquilo, cálido, un preludio de multitud de cosas placenteras que estaban por venir.

Danny cogió la cara de Steve con las manos y la estudió con intensidad, tratando de dilucidar si, más allá de un estado de ánimo mucho menos torturado, había alguna diferencia palpable desde la última vez que le había visto, todos esos meses atrás.

—Tengo que preguntártelo. Sé que tú y Catherine… —Steve comenzó a negar con la cabeza y Danny le pidió con la mirada que le dejara terminar de hablar—. Sé que estuvisteis juntos al principio de irte. Necesito saber que esa historia está acabada.

Steve lo miró a los ojos, con la misma firmeza que le había demostrado antes en su habitación.

—Apareció en el avión por sorpresa, dejándome bastante trastocado, si te soy sincero. Me ofreció su apoyo y yo lo acepté. Estuvimos unos días juntos, sí, más que nada hablando de nosotros, de ti, de todo. Y en cuanto ella tuvo que volver a su trabajo, nos deseamos lo mejor y tomamos cada uno nuestro camino. Claro que está acabado, hace años que lo está. También está acabada tu historia con Rachel, ¿no es así?

—Del todo.

—Pues no más excusas, Danno. Ahora que por fin estamos juntos, dejemos de sabotearnos a nosotros mismos.

—Capitán McGarrett, se ha vuelto usted sorprendentemente sensato.

—Será que después de una década a su lado por fin se me ha pegado algo de su sentido común, Inspector Williams.

Danny sonrió.

—He dicho que sí a casarme contigo. No tengo yo muy claro lo del sentido común, ¿eh?

—Me esforzaré para que no te arrepientas de haber tomado esa decisión —afirmó Steve todo solemne, y Danny no le dijo que conociéndole lo más seguro es que se arrepentiría un millón de veces pero que ninguna de esas veces sería en serio porque por fin todas las piezas de su vida estaban en su sitio y que ese futuro que solo había podido vislumbrar en sueños ahora por fin era una realidad.

Sus besos ya transmitían todo lo que quería expresar mucho mejor que con palabras, de todas formas.

Después de dejar a Charlie en casa de su madre, Danny y Steve se dirigieron a la residencia McGarrett.

Danny entró primero, dejando a Steve sacando el equipaje del coche, y vio que Tani y Junior estaban en casa, en el sofá viendo una película con un bol gigante de palomitas entre ellos. Eddie, que descansaba a los pies de Junior, fue el primero en ir a saludarlo.

—Hola socio —le dijo Danny, agachándose para acariciarle. Eddie estaba inquieto, mirando sobre su hombro con las orejas bien tiesas. Qué bien le entendía Danny.

Eddie se quedó vigilante, con la vista clavada en la puerta, su rabo golpeando rítmicamente el suelo, mientras Danny se ponía en pie para abrazar a Tani.

—¿Has tenido unas buenas Navidades? —le preguntó su compañera.

—Han sido… digamos que bastante intensas.

Tani le miró con curiosidad.

—¿Y eso?

—En un minuto entenderás por qué. —Y nada más decirlo Eddie se puso a ladrar como loco y se tiró encima de Steve en cuanto este apareció por la puerta. A Danny le recordó a la reacción de su hijo tan solo unos días atrás, y no pudo evitar sonreír; desde luego que Steve se hacía querer.

Tani y Junior no tardaron en seguir a Eddie, y Steve los saludó como pudo con los brazos llenos del excitado canino.

—¡Jefe! ¿Cómo no nos habías dicho que venías? —le preguntó Tani a Steve, dándole un puñetazo en el hombro.

—Ya ves, a este, que le gustan las sorpresas —contestó Danny por él.

—¿Estás de paso o te quedas? —quiso saber Junior, visiblemente esperanzado.

—Me quedo —declaró Steve, para alegría de los dos jóvenes.

—Habrá que avisar a los demás —comenzó Tani, entusiasmada, sacándose el móvil del bolsillo—. Y organizar una fiesta de bienvenida como toca.

Steve y Danny intercambiaron una mirada, pensando lo mismo.

—Ahora estamos un poco cansados por el viaje… —dijo Danny.

—Y queríamos descansar un poco primero —añadió Steve. Tani se los quedó mirando con suspicacia, porque el tono de voz de ambos denotaba algo distinto.

—Es hora de sacar a pasear a Eddie de todas formas —dijo Junior, siempre tan comprensivo, encaminándose ya en busca del collar del susodicho.

Con unos últimos mimos al perro, que parecía estar debatiéndose entre sus ganas de ejercicio y su ansiedad por quedarse con su amo ahora que por fin estaba de vuelta, Steve cogió las bolsas del equipaje y le dijo a Danny:

—Voy a subir esto, te espero arriba. —Y, sin ningún pudor, le plantó un beso en la boca—. No tardes.

Con eso subió las escaleras, dejando a Tani patidifusa y a Danny meneando la cabeza con incredulidad.

Tani le pegó un manotazo en el pecho.

—¡Pues sí que han sido moviditas vuestras Navidades, sí! —exclamó, sin ocultar su júbilo—. Así que por fin, ¿eh? ¿Ha valido la pena la espera?

—Pregúntamelo en unas semanas y te digo —le contestó Danny, aun sabiendo que su respuesta siempre iba a ser sí. Tani le sonrió y le dio un abrazo de oso.

—Me alegro un montón por los dos. Y por mí, porque los días en la oficina con vosotros dos van a ser todavía más entretenidos a partir de ahora.

Danny le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, meneando la cabeza una vez más.

—Sí, sí, anda… Mira, nos hemos pasado los últimos días metidos en casa con toda mi familia, así que como comprenderás nos apetece un poco de intimidad. ¿Qué tal si tú y Junior captáis la directa y desaparecéis unas cuantas horas?

Tani le soltó, su sonrisa todavía más radiante que antes, y haciéndole el saludo militar le dijo:

—No se hable más. Lo primero es lo primero. —Junior por fin apareció con el collar y se agachó para ponérselo a Eddie, ajeno a todo lo sucedido en su breve ausencia. Su cara de confusión fue palpable cuando, justo antes de cerrar la puerta de entrada, Tani soltó un: «¡Dalo todo allá arriba, campeón!»

Se sentía bien estar de vuelta en casa.

Disfrutando del cosquilleo de la anticipación, subió las escaleras hasta el dormitorio de Steve, medio esperando encontrárselo desnudo y a punto -Steve no era de los que perdían el tiempo, al fin y al cabo-, pero su compañero al parecer tenía otros planes.

Como la otra vez, aunque afortunadamente sin discusiones de por medio, Steve le indicó que se sentara en el borde de la cama y se arrodilló frente a él. Sin mediar palabra, le cogió la mano izquierda y le deslizó un elegante anillo de plata en el dedo. Danny levantó la mano para examinarlo, sorprendido.

—¿Cuándo…? —Apenas se habían separado desde su encuentro la víspera de Navidad.

—Tengo mis recursos —contestó Steve sonriendo satisfecho.

Había una inscripción en el anillo. Danny le dio vueltas en su dedo, leyendo en voz alta.

—“Aloha Aku No, Aloha Mai No”. ¿Qué significa?

—Te doy todo mi amor, tú me das tu amor a mí.

Las veces que Danny se había permitido a sí mismo plantearse el dar este paso tan monumental, le había gustado creer que Steve se entregaría completamente, con todo su corazón, con cada fibra de su ser. Porque Danny, cuando amaba de verdad, lo hacía así: nada de medias tintas.

Ahora que por fin era real, le alegraba haber estado en lo cierto, aunque no negaría que estos gestos de Steve le pillaban por sorpresa y le hacían sentirse como un chaval experimentando el amor por primera vez.

—Es… perfecto —consiguió decir, provocando que una de esas enormes sonrisas que a Danny le gustaban tanto se extendiera por la cara de Steve.

—No sé si alegrarme o sentirme decepcionado de que no tengas nada que criticarme —le dijo. Danny le dio un golpecito en el entrecejo con el dedo.

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo, no te preocupes. ¿Hora de quitarse la ropa?

Steve se puso en pie de un salto.

—Uf. Sí, por favor. —Se quitó la camiseta, mostrando ese escultural y bronceado torso que había vuelto a Danny loco desde el principio, pero se detuvo a medio desabrochar los vaqueros, frunciendo el ceño—. Espera. No te estarás guardando tus críticas para mi rendimiento en la cama, ¿no?

Danny se echó a reír.

—Tranquilo, nene. Llevo meses de abstinencia; no voy a estar muy exigente hoy. —Danny se trasladó a la cabecera de la cama para tener mejor vista.

—Hm. Vamos a tener que hacer algo para ajustar esas expectativas. —Y se bajó los vaqueros de un movimiento, llevándose consigo los calzoncillos y mostrándole a Danny lo más que preparado que estaba.

—Um. Vaya. Impresionante, no te voy a mentir. Pero ya sabes eso de que el tamaño es lo menos importante, así que espero que sepas usarlo como toca.

La expresión que puso Steve, de depredador a punto de darse un señor banquete con su presa, le dijo a Danny que le esperaba un viaje como ningún otro. Tragó saliva cuando Steve se subió a la cama, gateando hacia él con toda la intención de demostrarle hasta qué punto sabía usar lo que tenía entre sus piernas.

Por un momento una punzada de remordimiento atravesó a Danny, al pensar que podría haber disfrutado de ese cuerpo durante años si no hubiera sido tan imbécil, y desde luego que hubiera sido fantástico poder retozar con Steve con diez años menos cuando él mismo estaba mucho menos cascado que ahora. Por suerte esos pesares se esfumaron de su mente cuando Steve le levantó la camiseta y procedió a lamerle y besarle desde el abdomen hacia arriba; las maravillosas sensaciones provocadas por la sexy boca de Steve sumadas a la idea de todo el mundo de posibilidades que se estaba abriendo ante ellos, de todo lo que iban a descubrir juntos y todas las primeras veces que les aguardaban, fue intoxicante.

Dejó escapar un sonoro gemido de apreciación que hizo reír a Steve. Danny hizo caso omiso, ocupado como estaba en recorrer el firme torso de Steve con sus inquietas manos, ávidas de contacto; sus dedos bajaron desde sus hombros por los musculosos brazos, subieron por sus costados, después volvieron a bajar por su espalda hasta sus tonificadas nalgas, provocando un gruñido en su compañero.

Todo su cuerpo, desde la coronilla hasta la punta de sus pies, era una puñetera obra de arte.

Steve le devoró la boca con intensidad al tiempo que se frotaba contra el pantalón que todavía se interponía entre ellos.

—Steven… —jadeó Danny, alzando las caderas con impaciencia. Con ojos oscuros y expresión determinada Steve se incorporó levemente para desabrochar los vaqueros de Danny y quitarlos del medio, provocándole un suspiro de alivio. Steve se lo quedó mirando largamente con aire reflexivo hasta que le soltó, el muy cabrito:

—¿Sabes cuando deseas algo tanto, tantísimo, durante mucho tiempo, que te convences a ti mismo de lo perfecto que sería, montándote todo tipo de fantasías? ¿Y luego, cuando al fin lo obtienes, resulta que no es para tanto?

Danny abrió la boca para soltarle algo muy gordo, pero Steve, riendo, se la cubrió con una mano.

—Me encanta lo rápido que te ofuscas. Iba a decir que no es el caso contigo y que esto es todavía mejor de cómo lo había imaginado.

Steve le cogió la mano del anillo, le besó la palma y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Danny, quien se ablandó al momento ante la ternura de ese gesto.

—No sé si quiero saber qué te habrás estado imaginando exactamente… —musitó, y la forma en la que Steve le sonrió hizo que se le derritieran las entrañas.

—Te confieso que siempre que he fantaseado con esto lo que más me excitaba era imaginarnos discutiendo mientras lo hacíamos.

—Eres un poco rarito, ¿no?

—A ti también te encanta discutir conmigo. No lo niegues.

—No te des tanta importancia. Ser así de insoportable no es que sea una virtud precisamente.

—Y aun así has aceptado casarte conmigo. Doble mérito.

—No sé yo. En cualquier momento cambio de idea. Mejor vivir tranquilo los años que me quedan.

—Dice el que me ha echado tanto de menos que se ha tirado meses llorando por las esquinas.

—Ya te dije que los rumores sobre mi estado de ánimo miserable habían sido vilmente exagerados. Apenas noté tu ausencia disfrutando como estaba de mi libertad.

—Y por eso te tiraste a mis brazos en cuanto me viste, claro.

—Ligero error de juicio, a todos nos pasa alguna vez en la vida.

—Te recuerdo que estás aquí, en pelotas, en mi cama, debajo de mí. ¿Es esto también un error de juicio?

—Si continúas con la cháchara y no me follas pronto, pues probablemente, sí.

Otra vez esa sonrisa. ¿Cómo iba Danny a sobrevivir un matrimonio con semejante animal?

—Se acabaron los preliminares, venga, Steve, ponte en faena que no tenemos todo el día.

Steve se mostró de acuerdo, y, sin más dilación, su boca volvió a su misión de explorar la piel de Danny.

Estaba claro que diez años de preliminares habían sido más que suficientes.

* * *

Por la tarde la casa se llenó de gente. Tani juró y perjuró que ella no había organizado nada, simplemente había enviado un mensaje al grupo del trabajo para comunicarles las buenas nuevas y todos habían decidido, por su cuenta, presentarse para “saludar rápidamente a Steve”.

Afortunadamente habían empezado a llegar cuando Steve y Danny estaban ya duchados y vestidos, cuando habían bajado a la cocina para picar algo. Desafortunadamente, fueron interrumpidos por un carraspeo incómodo de Junior, la risita de Tani y los ladridos de Eddie en el preciso momento en el que Steve se había metido entre las piernas de Danny, quien estaba encaramado en su lugar habitual de la encimera de la cocina, y había comenzado a comerle la boca profunda, meticulosa y deliciosamente.

Pero en fin, Danny también había pillado a Tani y a Junior en faena más de una vez, así que tampoco trascendió mucho más el asunto.

El punto álgido de la velada fue cuando Lincoln por fin se dio cuenta de por qué los demás les estaban felicitando y diciéndoles que ya era hora entre efusivos abrazos y apretones de manos. Su expresión, mezcla de perplejidad y traición porque nadie se había molestado en informarle, fue divertidísima. Por suerte entre el animado ambiente, la comida que había traído Kamekona y la cerveza fría que corría de mano en mano, se le pasó pronto y no tardó en sumarse al buen humor general.

En un momento dado, cuando ya se habían hecho todas las preguntas de rigor y todo el mundo había terminado de poner a Steve al día de lo que creían pertinente que debía saber, aprovechando un instante de distracción Steve cogió a Danny de la mano y se lo llevó al lanāi para que pudieran besuquearse como dos adolescentes.

—Mmm —murmuró Steve—. Te estoy viendo ahí con los demás hablando y gesticulando y no puedo evitar pensar en dónde han estado esas manos y esa boca apenas un rato antes y me estoy poniendo como una moto… ¿Es de mala educación si les digo que se larguen para que pueda zumbarme a mi prometido en paz?

—Desde luego, para un ser un NAVY Seal bien poco autocontrol tienes. ¿Más de diez años para decirme que querías estar conmigo y ahora no te puedes esperar un par de horas?

Steve rezongó como un niño pequeño.

—Precisamente, Danno, una vez lo pruebas… Como si se rompiera un dique, ya sabes lo que te quiero decir.

—Si en media hora no se han ido sacamos la carta del _jet lag_ —accedió Danny, porque pese al cansancio acumulado, él también tenía muchas ganas de volver al dormitorio y darle un buen meneo a Steve.

Lo abrazó por la cintura, solo porque podía, y se quedaron en cómodo silencio durante unos minutos, observando como el cielo se iba tiñendo en los primeros compases de un nuevo atardecer en la isla. Danny aspiró el familiar olor del ambiente y se asombró de lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas desde la última vez que había estado en ese mismo lanāi con las voces de sus compañeros de fondo.

—¿Llegué a contarte lo de mi visión de futuro? —dijo, con el sonido del océano acompañando sus palabras.

—¿Visión de futuro?

—Sí, ¿te acuerdas de aquella vez que nos pusieron en cuarentena?

—No se me olvidará en la vida. Especialmente cuando estábamos en aquel barco y pensé que era muy injusto que me dijeras que me amabas cuando era muy probable que fuéramos a morir y entonces tú te pusiste a hablar de una sala de espera para el restaurante.

Danny hizo una mueca. No había sido uno de sus momentos más brillantes, estaba claro.

—Corramos un tupido velo. Me refería a después, cuando aquel maníaco me disparó.

—Tampoco se me olvidará, no. Si no me equivoco, cuando despertaste empezaste a farfullarme algo sobre que ni en el otro barrio te librabas de mí.

Danny soltó una risita.

—No iba desencaminado. La verdad es que tuve una especie de… vistazo a un posible futuro. Llámalo sueño, llámalo providencia, llámalo simplemente la manifestación de todos mis anhelos.

Y Danny se lo detalló, aquella vida compartida llena de momentos significativos en los que Steve se mantenía como una constante. Lo del restaurante no había salido bien, aunque tal vez podrían volver a intentarlo de nuevo ahora que Steve había prometido tomárselo con más calma en el trabajo. El resto… El resto vendría solo, día a día, recuerdo a recuerdo. Williams-McGarrett, para lo bueno y para lo malo.

Steve se mostró complacido al oírlo.

—Suena bien —dijo, con suavidad.

—Lo que te quiero decir, grandullón —Danny le frotó los brazos, sonriendo al sentir bajo sus dedos que tenía la piel de gallina—, es que yo no me voy a ir. Nunca. O sea que métetelo en la mollera.

—Entendido —contestó Steve, y Danny pudo sentir su sonrisa en los labios cuando su prometido se inclinó para besarle.

—Perdóóóóón.

Tani estaba en la entrada del lanāi, encantada de haberlos interrumpido otra vez a tenor de su expresión.

—Vamos a continuar la celebración en el bar de Rick. ¿Os venís o les digo a los demás que necesitáis “descanso”? —ella, tan sutil como siempre, hizo un exagerado gesto de comillas con los dedos.

—¿Qué me dices, nene? —le preguntó Danny a Steve, quien se lo pensó unos instantes.

—Una copa, va —concedió, para alegría de Tani quien fue a comunicárselo a los demás. En cuanto se perdió de vista, añadió: —Pero luego pienso decirle a Junior que se vaya a dormir a casa de Tani. El resto de la noche vas a ser mío.

—Hecho —accedió Danny, porque sí, aquella noche iba a ser suyo, igual que la siguiente, y la siguiente a esa, y todas las que vinieran después.

Cogidos de las manos, entraron de nuevo en casa y se reunieron con sus amigos.

FIN.


End file.
